


ATLA Ficlets 2021

by Jupiter (Jupe_Soupe)



Series: Atla Ficlets [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fire Nation, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, fuck firelord ozai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe_Soupe/pseuds/Jupiter
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Atla Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054946
Kudos: 5





	1. Vigilante Zuko

Once Zuko becomes Fire Lord there is an increase of Blue Spirit sightings in the Fire Nation.  
He meant to put down the blue spirit after joining the Avatar, but once he saw how ignorant his officials throughout the Fire Nation were, he adopted his mask once again. He would travel around the Fire Nation committing vigilante justice, being away from the palace for days and sometimes weeks at a time.  
Many people questioned the Fire Lord's absence, but nobody was able to connect Zuko and the Blue Spirit.


	2. Blurry Numbness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please check notes for trigger warnings and please do not read this chapter if any of that is going to bother you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for derealization/dissociation, abuse, and screaming parents.

Sometimes, I still hear their screams.

It isn't necessarily _their_ screams, but it feels like their screams nonetheless.

He knew his mother loved him, but he also knew his father could burn the whole family at the flick of his wrist.

He worried for his sister, for she had been starting to spend more and more time with their father. 

He was scared for what she might be forced to become.

But still, he said nothing, and even distanced himself from his sister.

His parents screamed a lot, but tonight it was different; Zuko knew something was very wrong long before his mother came in, cloaked in black, telling him she loved him.

But oh mother, why would you let everything go so wrong?


End file.
